Cho Hakkai
Personal Information Age: 22 Birthday: September 21 Sign: Virgo Blood type: AB Height: 181 cm (5'11) Weight: 69 kg (153 lbs.) Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Hobbies: Drinking Dislikes: Not known Profiles God Profile He is described by Kanzeon Bosatsu as famous as a weirdo, the man with a beautiful face, and an old friend of Konzen, he is thoroughly engrossed in books and researches military-strategy or war history, and never has a clean room because of the clutter of reading materials. Whenever he reads something "interesting" he drifts into another world and can not hear what anyone else was saying. Tenpo is the Field Marshal of the West Army Tenkai (Heaven) and is very short tempered, however like his human form he is kind to every person on his side. He tries to keep Kenren (Gojyo) out of trouble. Human Profile A youkai man who used to be human, his real name is Cho Gonou. When he was young his parents divorced; he was temporarily in the custody of his mother, but was abandoned to spend his childhood days in an orphanage. Growing up always reading books, he was highly knowledgeable and falsely mature from a young age. Hakkai was a complete recluse, and never socialized with his sisters, much less the children his own age at the orphanage. Hakkai was a mean child who was repulsed by the smiles surrounding him, and never smiled himself. Assuming he could only love himself, he believed that the only one he could share his heart and his body with was his elder twin sister, who was separated from him at birth. He left the orphanage at 16 years old, and on scholarship entered a graduate school with a dormitory. There, for the first time in is life, he met a woman for whom he held affection: his twin sister separated from him at birth, Kanan. All the while knowing it was unforgivable, the two were attracted to each other and began a modest life together, but while Gonou was away at the teaching job he had just begun, Kanan was abducted by the youkai Hyakuganmaoh. Driven mad by the year it took to reach Hyakuganmaoh’s lair, Gonou massacred the youkai within the castle. Kanan was carrying Hyakuganmaoh’s child when the two were finally reunited, and she committed suicide before Gonou’s eyes. Gonou was transformed into a youkai by an old adage which says "If a human bathes in the blood of a thousand youkai he may become a youkai himself." This was fufilled when the son of Hyakuganmaoh spilled his blood on Gonou to see what would happen, andd since Gonou had killed 999 youkai before that he became a (very powerful) youkai. Dying, chased by the sin of mass murder, he ended up by the side of a man with hair and eyes like blood. Currently he is 23 years old. He is approximately 180 centimeters tall, of medium build. He has burnt brown hair and eyes green as a lake, but because he previously gouged out his own eye, the right eye is fake. He is the only sociable, soft-mannered one among the Sanzo Ikkou, and at first glance is a refreshingly good young man. In truth he is quite the strange one, with a dark underside. Among the companions who know him well he is feared as a shadow bully. While delicate on the outside, he is unexpectedly passionate and manly on the inside. Category:Main Characters